


Direction

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: September 2018 Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Death, Father figure Tony, Infinity War AU kind of, Murder, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter is pissed, Prompt Fill, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Peter Parker decides to take a new direction in his life after losing yet another father figure...





	Direction

**Author's Note:**

> [September 2018 Prompt List](http://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/177615854988) made by [downwithwritersblock](https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/)

“NO!!!”

The first tears fell behind the mask as he reached out to his mentor, the first father figure in his life since he lost Ben, but Peter couldn’t reach far enough. The suit fell out of the sky, Peter’s web shooters being too slow to catch him.

Mr. Stark’s armor crashed into the ground below, creating a small crater from the impact.

Peter rushed to his side, frantically trying to get the suit off of him. “No no no, Mr. Stark, no, please God no,” he mumbled.

“Peter…” Karen’s gentle voice came through after doing a reading on the man’s vitals.

“Don’t you dare say it, Karen,” Peter snapped at her, but the armor slowly returned to the housing unit on Mr. Stark’s chest, human body bloody and broken and Peter froze.

It was already too late.

He couldn’t save him, couldn’t do anything.

“He was a good adversary,” Thanos’ voice commented and Peter found himself rising to his feet. “It’s unfortunate he couldn’t understand what I am trying to do.”

Peter barely heard a word the creature said. “Karen,” he murmured to the AI inside the Spider-Man suit, “activate Instant Kill.”

“But, Peter -” she tried but he interrupted, “I know what I’m doing!”

His vision went red and he slowly turned to the purple being, shouting as he lunged, fist connecting with the side of Thanos’ head with a sickening _crunch_. He didn’t let up, pummeling the thing that had killed someone he considered family. He thought back to Uncle Ben and how powerless he had felt when the man lost his life, and Peter couldn’t just sit back and let the pain wash over him again, not this time!

Karen tried to get his attention, shouting in his ear, but Peter refused to even acknowledge her, just keeping on until there was a heavy hand on his shoulder and he turned with his next swing, stumbling when the person avoided the punch.

Peter finally stopped as he caught his balance, looking up to see Steve Rogers. “You…”

“You can stop fighting now,” Rogers told him, nodding to the crumpled body, Thanos’ blood slowly drying on Peter’s suit.

But Peter didn’t care. “You were supposed to fight together!” he shouted, his hands squeezing into fists at his sides. “The team was supposed to work together, protect each other!”

“I agree, we should have been there,” Rogers said, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Because of _you_ , he’s _dead_!” Peter exclaimed, webbing Rogers’ feet to the ground.

The former Captain America tried to move, finding the super web too strong to break through. “Kid, I’m sorry, alright?”

“Sorry? You’re _sorry_?! That’s not bringing him back, nothing will!”

“Peter,” Karen spoke to him, “you don’t have to -”

“Shut it, Karen!”

“Instant Kill is still -”

“I _know_!”

* * *

The rest of that day was a blur to him. All Peter knew was that there were two kinds of blood on his gauntlets, and he still wasn’t satisfied. Rogers wasn’t the only one that had abandoned Mr. Stark, and Peter was determined to make them all pay for their role in his death.

“Karen.”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Where is the next one?”


End file.
